


All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Christmas, Costume Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Sex, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee’s letters to Santa always ask for one thing: Kazuya.  When Santa comes to talk to him about his wishes, he’ll do anything to get what he wants. Little does he know that Kazuya already knew about his secret wishes and decided to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivialovesred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivialovesred/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kazuya, Lee, or Tekken. I am making no profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> This is for my dear Vivialovesred. She loves Kazuya and Lee as much as I do, so I thought I’d write this for her for Christmas. I penned half of this on the train one day, and… well, damn, it’s a good thing nobody peered over my shoulder, because… well… you’ll see.
> 
>  _"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>  There is just one thing I need  
> I don't care about the presents  
> Underneath the Christmas tree  
> I just want you for my own  
> More than you could ever know  
> Make my wish come true...  
> All I want for Christmas is you..."_
> 
>  _\-- All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey_

Candy canes make horrible sex toys. With so many other devices in his collection, one would think Lee Chaolan would know better than to fuck himself with one, but then again…

“Fuck yeah,” Lee moaned as he spread his knees wider. He crouched on all fours in front of a roaring fire, the nearby tree lights tinted the atmosphere with the colourful merriment of the holidays. It was Christmas and another year without getting what he wanted. After a few drinks and errant thoughts about Christmas decorations, he took matters into his own hands.

“God…” He huffed as he pushed the candy cane further into his ass. The hooked end pressed into his skin and he withdrew the striped sweet and sucked on it long and hard. His mind flashed with images of Kazuya and he moaned around the end and lavished the tip with wet strokes of his tongue. He was so engrossed in his fantasy he didn’t notice the sudden chill in the air as the cabin door opened briefly, admitting the one man at the top of Lee’s wish list.

Kazuya adjusted his fake beard, the white fibres tickling his nose, but he couldn’t resist confusing Lee by dressing like Santa. He closed the door and channeled the jolly fat man of legend. “Ho, ho, ho, Chaolan!” He dropped his bulging sack of toys and patted his belly for dramatic effect.

“Santa!” Lee squeaked, dropping the candy cane and spinning around to see the well-muscled saint who exuded a dangerous aura. “What are you doing here? I thought I was too naughty for you to visit.” His face beamed with excitement. It could have been called child-like, if not for the very adult situation he was in. His well-muscled body was as tight and defined, looking warm and inviting in the firelight. He sat on a soft rug by the fireplace, one leg propped up and he leaned towards his disguised brother with a level of innocent seduction. “Did you get my Christmas wish list?”

“I did,” fake-Santa said, trying to sound jolly as he eyed Lee’s muscled thighs. “It’s the same as it is every year with your brother’s name at the top.”

“That’s because that bastard ignores me. I want him to acknowledge me just once!” Lee said, frowning. “I think we’d make a great team and could take over the world very easily.”

“Ahh,” Kazuya hummed, feeling his dick harden at the thought of dominating the planet. “You’re so naughty every year that you don’t deserve your present. But… this year you were _almost_ good enough…”

“Really?!” Lee said, his mouth breaking into a grin as he looked to the sack of toys for his present.

“Kazuya’s not in there, idiot. If you want Kazuya, you’ll do what I say,” Santa said, walking into the cabin and looking down at the naked fighter. “Now, I believe you were busy before I arrived.” He eyed the candy cane on the ground.

Lee groped for his makeshift dildo and resumed his position on all fours. He pushed the sticky candy against his asshole and slowly pushed it inside.

Kazuya watched his brother’s face, relishing the emotions that flittered over his smooth features. He swallowed thickly as Lee’s eyelids fluttered, and his erection hardening in his Santa suit and he absently palmed the bulge through the velvety fabric.

“Ohhh, Santa,” Lee moaned as he spotted the way Kazuya pressed his palm to his groin. “May I?”

“No,” Kazuya growled, dragging his hand away and, instead, reaching into his pocket. He withdrew a candy cane that was three times the size of the one in Lee’s ass. “First show me what you can do with this,” he tossed the treat at his brother who caught it between eager fingers.

Lee peeled off the wrapper and expertly licked the end while seductively eyeing Kazuya. He licked and sucked and fellated the candy as only an expert could. His pink tongue lavishing the length and he bobbed up and down while grunting in the back of his throat. The candy cane glistened in the firelight, and Lee pulled back, eyeing the sweet for a moment before wrapping his lips around the sides and rolling the candy about, making sure every inch was warmed in his mouth.

“That’s enough,” Kazuya growled, unable to bear it a moment longer. He wordlessly unbuckled his trousers and withdrew his prick. It was hard and red, throbbing angrily with neglect and need.

Lee licked the sticky sweetness from his lips and took Kazuya’s dick in both hands. “My, what a huge cock you have, Santa.”

“This isn’t Little Red Riding Hood, Chaolan. Now, show me how good you can be if you want your present.” Kazuya couldn’t hold back the groan that gurgled in the back of his throat as Lee pounced on him.

Lee hummed deeply as he pressed his lips to the base of Kazuya’s dick, inhaling and gently licking down the angry length before opening his mouth and swallowing him down in one thrust. His throat clenched around the head of Kazuya’s dick, sucking him down and encasing his entire length in hot, sticky warmth.

“Jesus,” Kazuya placed a hand on Lee’s head, brushing the silver locks to the side so he could watch his brother’s face. Kazuya may not have cared for things like beauty, but when beauty was twinned with the sort of power Lee possessed… he couldn’t help but to take notice. He’d watched Lee destroy opponents with a few powerful kicks, and watched him moan in ecstasy as he pleasured himself. There wasn’t a part of Lee’s life that Kazuya didn’t know about. He’d told himself it was all in the act of keeping his enemies close, but if he were honest with himself, it was all to get closer to Lee – the only one who could handle Kazuya’s power and give as good as he got. He closed his eyes as Lee alternated using tongue and teeth on his cock. His balls felt hot and heavy with every movement of Lee’s mouth and he tightened his grip in Lee’s hair, pulling him back. He was nearly ready to blow his load, but he had other things in mind. He would wait, even if his dick was a breath away from exploding. He tried to compose himself, grateful the white beard hid his gritted teeth, though it must have shown in his eyes. “Ho, ho, ho! Give me that candy cane and get on all fours,” Kazuya chuckled huskily.

Lee scrambled to comply and handed the candy to Santa before moving before the fire. His asshole was presented like a gift and the firelight illuminated his beautiful body against the lights of the tree. He looked over his shoulder and playfully smirked, his white hair falling in his eyes and he silently invited Santa to fuck him as hard as he liked.

Kazuya knelt behind him and smacked his bottom. It moved under the force of the blow, glowing with a bright, red handprint. Kazuya smacked it again and parted Lee’s ass. There, at the centre, was the rosebud swirl of his brother’s asshole. It tightened under his scrutiny and Kazuya dragged the candy cane across the sensitive pucker, feeling his balls tighten as it contracted at the barest touch.

Bowing his head, Lee trembled with anticipation, the seconds dragging by as Kazuya teased him. The hard candy left a sticky trail over his ass, before the angle changed and it pressed tight against his asshole. He choked out a pained moan as the thick candy pushed inside, prying him apart. It slid in further and further, touching parts of him that tightened and twitched at the contact.

“Don’t get too excited,” Kazuya warned. “This is just preparation.”

Lee moaned and looked over his shoulder. “Whatever it takes, Santa,” he winked and licked his lips. “I want Kazuya so badly…” His fingers dug into the floor below him as the candy cane jerked to the side and he let out a low moan. His erection hung ignored between his legs and he resisted the urge to play with himself. He had to wait a little longer…

The large candy slowly fucked him, pushing in and out with languid, teasing strokes. Kazuya’s eyes darkened as he watched the tender asshole stretched around the candy and then closed in a moist, swirl every time he pulled it free. It beckoned him to taste the sticky-sweet tang of Christmas entwined with the uniquely naughty musk of his brother’s body.

He tossed the candy cane aside and tore his beard away. Kazuya was done with playing dressup. Without hesitating for a second, he bowed forward and pressed his mouth tight between Lee’s cheeks. There, between the soft, warm globes of Lee’s bottom that caressed his skin, Kazuya licked and tasted the peppermint flavouring that gave Lee’s pucker a distinctly Christmas taste. He pursed his lips and sucked at the reluctant muscle, tonguing the outside and pushing at the inner walls as if he intended to make Lee come from that alone. He spread Lee open as he rimmed him with all the same reckless fervor as their first match. Like a fight, he had Lee pinned, moaning and shaking – begging for more. He pushed a gloved finger in past his tongue and twisted it around inside his brother’s body. He pressed it along the soft inner-walls and pulled the tender sphincter wider apart. When he finally withdrew, the pink swirl closed gently, like an inviting sigh.

“Oh, please, Santa, I need it! Fuck me!” Lee looked wantonly over his shoulder, locking eyes with the red-clad man before lowering himself to his chest. He pressed his cheek into the soft rug and reached back to hold his ass apart. He presented like a whore, but he could take Kazuya’s fucking like a champion.

Kazuya’s dick found his entrance and pushed in with one swift movement. Lee’s ass welcomed him in a warm embrace, sucking him in deeper until he was pressed tight against his cheeks and his balls slapped forcefully against Lee’s perineum. “Christ, Chaolan,” Kazuya growled, taking a firm hold of his brother’s hips. He paused for a moment, violently trying to compose himself before blowing his load prematurely.

Lee was deathly still. His breathing came in long, raspy breaths and his mouth moved in a hoarse plea. “Don’t wait, do it!”

Kazuya leaned back, withdrawing a fraction before slamming back in again. The sounds Lee made were delicious and sent delightful tingles through his balls as he increased his pacing. At first he fucked shallowly, keeping his cock deep inside Lee’s body, but that quickly escalated into a controlled insanity. He pulled out all the way and just as quickly slammed in, impaling Lee on his thick, demanding cock.

Lee fucked back, meeting every one of Kazuya’s thrusts as he frantically pulled on his own erection, yanking with both fists as he covered every inch of the lengthily shaft. “Kaz… Kaz… Kazuya…” he panted against the soft rug. His back arched as Kazuya leaned forward to grab his shoulders. That cock filled him deeply as he jerked off, squeezing his fingers around his shaft so he came fast. The way Kazuya was breathing told him his brother wouldn’t be long, either. “Please, Santa, give it to me!” he moaned, thrusting his hips back to meet the powerful fucking that rocked him against the floor.

“God, you’re such a pervert, Chaolan,” Kazuya growled above him. “You’d fuck anybody to get what you want.” His balls were tightening, the first signs of release were twinging through his body, but he held back. He tightened his grip on Lee’s hips and continued fucking. He’d make Lee come before he spent one drop of come inside his body. He painfully gritted his teeth as he tightened his abdomen, doing everything to hold back the orgasm that threatened. He was so hot; the Santa suit clung to his body in the sweat that leaked from his pores. The white puff on the end of the hat bobbed around the side of his head, jerking about with his every movement.

Lee laughed and looked over his shoulder. His body tensed up as the first tingles of orgasm began to ignite within him. He locked eyes with the man behind him and smiled hotly. “Maybe I am, but only for you, Kazuya,” he said as he came. His release tore through him and he thrust back onto the dick that penetrated him. His eyes burned with raw need as he held Kazuya’s gaze. His hands, lubricated with hot come, continued to pump his erection, milking every drop from his body. He rocked back and forth on Kazuya’s dick, choking on his voice as he watched his brother come undone and he violently pulled him over the edge.

In one glance, those eyes stripped Kazuya down, shooting right through him and stroking him from the inside. His entire frame tensed under the power of his release and he blindly cried out as he shallowly thrust, shooting every last drop of come inside Lee’s body. Even after the waves of release had subsided, he continued his shallow thrusting, drinking in the pain and discomfort of rubbing his nerves beyond release.

“That… that’s enough, Kazuya,” Lee finally panted and moved away. Kazuya’s dick slid free with a slick caress and he sat with his back to the fire. His cock hung limply against his muscled thigh and trailed through a splash of white that glistened on the taught skin. “I should be surprised that you found me all the way out here.”

“Chaolan…” Kazuya growled, threateningly at first, but he soon dropped the pretense. “When did you know it was me?”

“When you walked in the door,” Lee climbed to his knees to briefly retrieve a pack of menthol cigarettes from the mantle. “Santa’s eyes don’t glow red.”

“Fuck,” Kazuya snorted and rose to his feet. “Maybe you’re not as perverted as I thought you were.”

“I wouldn’t fuck Santa if it wasn’t you, Kazuya,” Lee said, feigning injury. “But now I know who has been intercepting my letters to Santa all these years.” He inhaled a breath of the cool smoke and watched his brother with calculating eyes.

“I had to make sure you weren’t wishing for anything… disruptive to my plans,” Kazuya said, unable to hide his grin.

Lee watched Kazuya with a playful smirk. He retrieved the large candy cane and slowly rose to his feet. “So you stole my letters, found out what I really want for Christmas, and then decided to dress as Santa to get me to confess?”

“It’s too easy to humiliate you, Chaolan.”

“Hey, I’m not the one dressed like a sweaty Santa,” Lee laughed, sucking on his candy cane and completely unabashed in his nakedness. “Now, are you going to stand there all night with your dick hanging out, or are you going to come to bed? The real Santa won’t come if we’re still awake.” He drew close to his brother and snatched the hat from his head. He dropped it on his own silver mane and turned seductively to lead the way to the bedroom.

“Santa doesn’t exist,” Kazuya huffed as he tucked his dick back into his suit. He idly wished he’d brought a change of clothes.

Lee raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge the question of Santa’s existence. He inclined his head and then disappeared into the bedroom with an inviting wiggle.

Kazuya took a step after him, before pausing. He was being drawn into Lee’s plans, and they were completely stupid compared to his own. No, he had to resist, he had to—

A sudden thud on the roof stopped his train of thought and he looked up to the top of the cabin. It sounded like… no, it couldn’t be. He took another step after Lee, his pace increasing to a sprint when he heard someone at the chimney. No way in hell would he be caught out of bed when the real Santa showed up!

He stripped down to nothing and leapt into bed, sinking into the warm covers and Lee’s embrace, just as a whirlwind of magic and merriment blasted through the room behind him.

+

Santa quietly placed a couple presents beneath the tree of Lee Chaolan’s cabin and turned to fill the stockings when he stopped. His cheery nose picking up the distinct scent of… “Ho, ho, ho! It smells like fucking in here,” he laughed. Then, with a twinkle in his eye and a nod of his head, he disappeared up the chimney, leaving Kazuya and Lee in bed.


End file.
